


Surprisingly, it's not a catastrophe

by purplejohto



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, No Beta, Not Really Angst Either, Post-Best Ending, Post-Pacifist Route, but i'm not sure if i want to make this into something more, connor's last name is anderson, honestly, not really fluff, this doesn't actually have a purpose, this is just a set up for the possibility of something bigger, uhhh one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplejohto/pseuds/purplejohto
Summary: Because how quickly do laws get passed in a post-revolutionary society, really? Especially like the android revolution in Detroit, that had its civilians scrambling out of the city and its deviants waking up, roaming the streets by hundreds. So when Connor gets called into Captain Fowler's office for the first time since getting kicked off his own case, he expects the worse. Hell, he's already accepted the worse, and he was sure Hank was bracing for the impact too."Welcome to the team, Detective Connor Anderson."(please read the tags tyty)





	Surprisingly, it's not a catastrophe

Because how quickly do laws get passed in a post-revolutionary society, really? Especially like the android revolution in Detroit, that had its civilians scrambling out of the city and its deviants waking up, roaming the streets by hundreds. So when Connor gets called into Captain Fowler's office for the first time since getting kicked off his own case, he expects the worse. Hell, he's already accepted the worse, and he was sure Hank was bracing for the impact too.

"Welcome to the team, Detective Connor Anderson." A badge and a gun, placed snuggly in its holster, appeared on the desk.

It took them all a minute. Hank collected himself first.

"Excuse me?"

"What? Has the old age rendered you deaf? Do I have to repeat myself twice?"

But Hank just stared at him in bewilderment, and then over at Connor, and back. In what dream world, did Jeffery Fowler, indifferent to the morals and rights of deviants, voluntarily welcome Connor, the ex-deviant hunter-turned deviant himself, back. Connor wore an expression of disbelief, not too dissimilar to Hank's, on his face.

"Thank you, Captain, really, I appreciate allowing me back on the force--" Really, Connor was ecstatic yet it tasted... bad. How could a job offer tasted bad? Did it have to do with the fact he didn't trust it? That this could be yet, another ploy to control him, turn him back into a deviant hunter, a murderer of his own people? "...But is it-- Are you certain this is such a good idea?"

Hank gaped at him, surprised at the questioning and Connor knew exactly why. He should just take what was offered to him and leave, this was already so much more than any of them expected to hear today and yet, why? Connor needed to know. Needed to hear a viable reason for himself, even if it meant possibly pissing off the Captain and losing his chance at a life of civility. But the Fowler didn't get angry, instead, directing a question back at him. One that made Connor sweat and his stomach churn, despite the fact that he physically couldn't.

"You're right. You know, there are these cameras in the basement levels of Cyberlife."

Connor felt Hank stiffen up beside him and Connor could feel himself doing the same.

"It showed you, walking out of the elevator, leaving behind two deceased guards, who were previously shown to be alive and well right before entering with you. Of course, during the ride, the camera in the elevator suddenly fizzled out so we don't have the scene of the crime in our hands but... Do you know anything about that? Connor? Hank?"

Hank stayed silent and Connor tried not to look at the camera in the corner of Fowler's desk. Even an amateur detective should have figured out that Connor was, indeed, the one who killed them and yet... What was this question?

"I--" Fowler's stare turned intense, burning into him and Connor understood, quickly snapping his mouth shut and starting another sentence. "The memory files during that time has been corrupted by the fight that took place in the basement later on. I'm afraid I cannot confess to what happened during the elevator ride, as well as the demise of the two guards."

Hank could barely keep the grin off his face. "Yeah, I meant to report it in but my alcohol shitfaced brain must've forgotten." Hank winked at Connor and the new deviant realized he had the dopiest smile on his face as well. It was starting to sink in, the light of the situation. Without, even the possibility of a truthful confession from Connor, the very last person standing in the elevator, the evidence they could collect from the scene was circumstantial at best. He was going to get away with, well maybe without no consequence, but he wasn't going to get shut down, deactivated, or thrown into one of those 'recycling' camps. He was going to be a detective, working alongside Hank. His friend, his partner.

"Connor, starting Wednesday, you'll be working on a new homicide case with Detective Reed."

The record screeched to a stop.

"Wait what the fuck?" Hank blurted out.

"Hank, for the next case, you will be working with Detective Collins."

And that's the news they took out the office with them. There was no further explanation.

Hank sauntered up to Ben, Connor following silently at his heels, brewing in his fresh and confusing stack of emotions. He wore in badge and gun with pride and excitement, but couldn't help the confusion and dejection from mixing on his face. The meeting had exceeded his expectations and it was only for one case, but he _really_ really was not looking forward to working with Reed.

"Hey, Hank." Ben easily took notice of the two. "And," His eyes caught onto the badge on Connor's belt. "Congratulations. Welcome to the team, Connor." He stuck out a handshake for Connor to take and it might've taken more than a few seconds for Connor to compute that Ben was congratulating _him_, and holding out a hand for _him_.

"Uhm," Connor quickly grabbed the hand nervously and a bit lost. "Thank you, Detective Collins."

"Please, call me Ben. We'll be working closely together as fellow Detectives after all."

Connor glanced at Hank for help, maybe even habitually for directions. It didn't seem very professional to address your new co-worker with such familiarity but Hank just shrugged his shoulders with a vaguely proud smile. Connor tried to pull back a mutual smile.

"Thank you, Ben."

At his side, Hank snorted but Ben wasn't put off by the creepy and unnatural, teeth-showing smile.

"Connor, I've seen you smile before. What is that?" Hank asked.

"Is it not a polite etiquette to return a positive expression?"

"It is, but not like that."

Ben waved them off, chuckling. "It's fine. You'll have all the time in the world now to be practicing a smile. Looks like you'll be paired up with me on this case, Hank."

"Yeah, I'm sorrier for Connor, gonna have to put up with fucking Gavin's rat attitude for an entire case."

"Oh, good luck Connor." Ben sent him a sympathetic look. "One thing you gotta know, working with him, is that a fight will be inevitable." His gaze flickered to something, or someone, behind Connor. "Speak of the devil."

Connor's nonexistent stomach dropped and he reluctantly turned around to look at him. Fowler's voice boomed around the bullpen.

"Reed. Connor. Office."

Gavin made eye contact with Connor from across the room and immediately scrunched up his face in distaste. "Aw god, you've got to be shitting me." But made his way to the Captain's office door.

Connor glanced at Hank pleadingly but she could only pat his shoulder helplessly.

"Sorry, kid. You'll have to do what you gotta do. But tell me if he pulls something funny and he won't wake up to another sunrise."

"Lieutenant, you can't threaten murder."

"I can if nobody knows about it--"

"Hey! Fucking tincan! You glitched out or what?" Gavin's voice cut into Hank's words and he could only sigh.

"Good luck, Connor." Ben pushed Hank towards the files cabinet rooms and waved the new Detective a farewell.

"Thank you, Ben."

Connor glanced back at Gavin as he swung into the office and resumed the professional persona he'd worn for the past several months. This was just one case, he told himself. He's closed plenty of homicide cases before, this would practically be a cakewalk. Afterwards, he and Hank would celebrate, and be partners again and all would be fair. Right? Right.

Taking a deep breath, Connor fixed his tie, tapped his badge, and closed the Captain’s office door behind him for, unexpected, the second time that day.


End file.
